1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to routers and, more particularly, to changeable functionality in a broadcast router.
2. Background of the Invention
A broadcast router allows each one of a plurality of outputs there from to be assigned a signal from any one of a plurality of inputs thereto. For example, an N×M broadcast router has N inputs and M outputs coupled together by a routing engine that allows any one of the N inputs to be applied to each one of the M outputs.
Generally, a more expensive router is expected to have greater functionality than a less expensive router. Accordingly, different router models have different hardware configurations, thereby adding to both manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Conventionally, upgrades to broadcast routers have been implemented by replacing one or more of the main components or downloading new software to the router. Replacement of main components is costly, and the process of downloading new software is considered a reliability risk.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a broadcast router capable of having its functionality readily changed so as to provide different configurations or levels of operational sophistication in a manner that overcomes the above-described deficiencies of the prior art. Such a broadcast router should advantageously be capable of providing different router models with common hardware arrangements.